Iloveyou
by Charlotte 70
Summary: DISSCONTINUED.
1. it started with truth or dare

**iLoovEeeyOuu**

_I ALREDY CORRECTED THE SPELLING ERRORS♥,_

**Important to Read this:**

One rainy day in konoha several tennagers were playing truth or dare they were: ino,hinata,tenten,sakura,shikamaru,Naruto,Neji & Sasuke-kun(AN/he is my crush!)

♥. It was ino's & shikamaru's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on .. sakura & sasuke.  
[in the story they played truth or dare in teams of two, I guess you already know who they are Sas.Sak-Naru.Hin-Ino.Shik-NejiTen.

"truth or dare forehead, and of course sexy sasuke-kun" ino said giving sasuke a wink & he giving her a glare.

_♥sasukePOV_  
I just want sakura telling me sexy.kuso!wtf was that!

"dare pig" sakura said giving her a glare

" i dare you and sasuke to spend a whole month acting like a married couple, more like a newdlywed one, you'll have to live in the same house,kiss,make-out you know usual stuff,pet names like honey sweatheart yeah that stuff and show each other their love!you guys need to hold hands too!" Ino said sounding really emm happy?

"whaaaaaaaaaat!?" everybody said expcept ino.

"what kind of dare is that Ino!?"Sakura yelled.

_♥sakura POV_  
inner sakura: hell yeah! we are going to stay with sasuke the whole month!  
sakura:yeaaaaah.. hey! stop it! Im nervous you know!  
inner sakura: girl chill everything will be fine.  
sakura: tss okay.

"Oh, I see, you are afraid, I thought so.."Ino said

"who are you calling scared pig! Im so on with this dare" Sakura said giving a glare to Ino.

"So its settled you are gonna do this dare no matter what"Ino said

"hey sasuke-kun is it okey with you about doing this dare right?" Sakura said a bit worried about what he would answer.

"yeah sure,why not."Sasuke said smilling to Sakura.

"whaaaaaaaaaaaat!?teme you are actually smillin!"Naruto shouted

"Hn"sasuke said.

"okay so you are starting today & today is febraury 1 and is going to end untill march 3 alright?" Ino said.

"okay"Sakura & sasuke said.

"So this dare starts now!naruto shouted.

"okay guys, start holding each other hands and tell cute stuff to each other, know come with me so I can show you the house that you are staying in follow me" Ino said guiding them to a huge house.

"let's go babe"Sasuke said holding sakura's hand.

"okay honey"sakura said walking with sasuke towards their new house for the next month.

* * *

HAHA I CORRECTED THE ERRORS;  
**please REVIEW**!  
_from  
teqila shots_♥. 


	2. DAY1 soCUTE!

**iLooveeYoou (:**

Hey im sorry if you didn't understand my last fanfic but it was by the words I type bad u.u haahhaa so im going to type correctly this time okay?? Hope you like it - im just 13 years haaha

**iLooveeYoou (: 2nd part wuu**

"Okay so this is your new home guys I hope you like it" said ino revealing a huge mansion that was so nice it looked like a mansion of a celebrity :O

"WOOOW" sakura & sasuke said still holding each others hand so cute-

" and we just want to tell you that we are going to be checking that you act like a married couple" ino said smirking holding Shikamaru's hand.

"right baby?" ino said staring at shikamura

"damn right honey" kissing her forehead

inner sakura: I hope sasuke will kiss my forehead like that it will be so cute

then sakura started imagining sasuke telling her she was preety and that he loved her and wanted to marry her aaww..

"mmm sakura you are drooling" sasuke said a bit worried

" aaah.. I mean it I , I was just starring at the house yeah yeah I was looking at it and …" sakura said haahha

"mm right" sasuke said holding sakura's hand tighter.

" okay so you start now!!" ino said stepping out of the house with shikamaru

" so I guess we should start acting like a married couple now" sakura said blushing

"yeah baby" sasuke said smirking

"hey we are watching you all over the house we have cameras & microphones & we will start talking & shouting if you are not acting like married couple" tenten said by the microphone

"jeez okay" sakura said

"hey honey what do you want to do babe , am I acting like a married couple ino??" said sakura

"sure yes you are!" shouted ino by the microphone

"mm lets eat whatever you want sweetheart" sasuke said to sakura

"mm so its pizza !!" sakura said "come on honey lets order it, umm ino can you tell us the number please"

"okay its 666-6969" ino said

**inner sasuke**

**hn what a number**

**inner sakura **

**giuu perverts**

" hey do you want to watch a movie??" sasuke asked sakura

"sure what movie??" sakura responded

"there are several here let me see" sasuke said and he started " there is mean girls, herbie, freaky Friday, material girls (all chicks movies because those were from ino)

"mmm you pick baby" sakura said still blushing because she called sasuke baby

"mm I guess we'll see mean girls" he said

"perfect hey look the pizza just arrived" she said

DING DONG

"hey guys hold each other hands so the delivery guy know's you are a couple" naruto said

"mm sure" sakura said extending her hand to sasuke

"okay come on cutiepie lets go for the pizza" instead of grabing sakura by the hand he grabbed her by the waist & sakura blushed

"aww so romantic" hinata said & sasuke & sakura heard and they blushed

"so its going to be $13.50 sir" the delivery guy said

"okay let me get the money" sasuke said " hey honey can you take my wallet its in my right bag in my pants" "sure baby"

"hey are you guys dating?" the delivery guy said.

"they are a married couple!" ino screamed

"hehe.." sakura & sasuke said blushing because of that statement

"here is the 14 dollars keep the change" sakura said giving the man the money

"hey guys have you ever though about having kids?" the delivery man said

"hehe.." sakura said but was cut by sasuke telling..

"sure, sure but right now we are watching a movie but thanks for the suggestion" sasuke said taking sakura to the couch to watch Mean girls :o

"by the way you make a nice couple" the delivery man said before leaving

"thanks" they both said and blush

"so lets eat ,baby" sasuke told sakura

* * *

**Yeaah babe there's the second part hope you like it the next one is going to be so funny but to continue I need at least 10 more reviews thanks byee (: **


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys I need help I was reading a fanfic of sasuke & sakura it was of Romance and it was about the naruto gang making them date & sasuke gave a bracelet to sakura & she was staying in his house and there was itachi & his friend and they were good people they were called pepsi & cookie monster can someone tell me the name of the fiC?? Thanks -


	4. theMOVIEdate

Last chapter…

"Hey guys have you ever though about having kids?" the deliveryman said

"Hehe." sakura said but was cut by sasuke telling.

"Sure, sure but right now we are watching a movie but thanks for the suggestion" sasuke said taking sakura to the couch to watch Mean girls :o

"By the way you make a nice couple," the deliveryman said before leaving

"Thanks" they both said and blush

"So lets eat, baby" sasuke told sakura

"Come on put the movie!" ino screamed by the microphone.

"Geezz. Okay okay here we go." Sakura said

Then Sakura & Sasuke sat on the couch and started eating and watching the movie.

Inside a room were Naruto and the gang were watching them

"Oh I love this movie too much I know it all" Ino & Tenten said at the same time.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said

"What did you said Shika-kun!" ino said angry

"Nothing sweetheart" Shikamaru said a bit scared ' pff woman!'

"Hey hinata do you like this movie?" Naruto asked Hinata

"Mm-m yeah yeah its nice." hinata said shyly

" Cool I have never seen this movie" Naruto answered to Hinata.

"Shh can you be quiet the movie is already starting" Tenten said to Naruto and sat on Neji's lap.

"Hahhaahhaa XD" Sasuke & Sakura said at the same time while eating.

in the movie

Janis: That one there, that's Karen Smith. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Damien sat next to her in English last year.  
Damian: She asked me how to spell orange.  
_Cady snickers_  
Janis: That little one, that's Gretchen Wieners.  
Damian: She's totally rich because her dad invented Toaster Streudels.  
Janis: Gretchen Wieners knows everybody's business, she knows everything about everyone.  
Damian: That's why her hair is so big, it's full of secrets.  
Janis: And evil takes a human form in Regina George. Don't be fooled because she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing slut faced ho-bag, but in reality, she's so much more than that.  
Damian: She's the queen bee - the star, those other two are just her little workers.

"mmm where have I seen that before" Sasuke said to Sakura .

"I don't know honey" Sakura said leaning her head in Sasuke's shoulder when he noticed that and put his arm around Sakura's body.

"hahahahah you were right Hinata this movie is really funny haha" Naruto said to Hinata & she blushed a lot ( naah :P )

"do you like the movie shika-kun" ino said

"is kinda troublesome" Shikamaru said

"hmmp.. mans" Ino said sitting in shikamaru's lap

"oh my god you can NEVER be quiet" said Tenten with Neji's arm around her waist.

"hey !! guys Hinata fainted!" naruto said

"hey you should give her a kiss that's how she'll wake up like in the movies!" Ino said

"no they don't… I mean yeah they do!! Naruto you should kiss her" Tenten said

"don't you dare to put a hand on my cousin" Neji told Naruto

"shh loverboy shut up" Tenten said giving a quick kiss to Neji in the mouth (wooo :D)

then Naruto kiss Hinata just when she was awaking up "WTF!" hinata said & kiss Naruto back ;)

Damian: _reading Cady's class schedule_ Health, Spanish... you're taking 12th Grade Calculus?  
Cady: Yeah, I like math.  
Damian: Eww. Why?  
Cady: Because it's the same in every country.  
Damian: That's beautiful.  
_to Janis_  
Damian: This girl is deep.

"will you like another slice of pizza sasu-kun?"

"only if you give it to me Sakura-chan" said Sasuke with a seductive voice.

AN: aaww Loovee it!!

"here you go honey" giving Sasuke the pizza I mean she holds it and he has to eat it from her hand"

"mmm" Sasuke said licking one of Sakura's finger making Sakura blush

"come on lets keep watching the movie." Sasuke said holding sakura by her waist and making her seat in his lap.

Jason: Is your muffin buttered?  
Cady: What?  
Jason: Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?  
Cady: My what?  
Regina: Is he bothering you? Jason, why are you such a skeeze?  
Jason: I'm just being friendly.  
Gretchen: _whispers_ You were supposed to call me last night!  
Regina: Jason, you do not come to a party at my house with Gretchen and then scam on some poor innocent girl right in front of us three days later. She's not interested. Do you want to have sex with him?  
Cady: No, thank you.  
Regina: Good. So it's settled. So you can go shave your back now. Bye, Jason.  
Jason: _whispers_ Bitch..."Sakura-chan.." Sasuke said

"yes Sasu-kun" sakura said with her head in Sasuke's lap

" is your muffin buttered??" Sasuke asked Sakura making her laugh

"haaha shut up baby, lets keep watching the movie" Sakura said making Sasuke smirk.

After 2 hours of laughing

Cady: _voiceover_ Finally, Girl World was at peace.  
Damian: Hey, check it out. Junior Plastics.  
Cady: _voiceover_ And if any freshmen tried to disturb that peace, well, let's just say we knew how to take care of it.  
_Imagines Junior Plastics being hit by a bus_  
Cady: _voiceover_ Just kidding.

"that was a good movie" Sakura said to sasuke

"indeed it was" Sasuke said playing with Sakura's hair

"come on lets go to sleep its 1:30 am" Sakura said

"okay baby" Sasuke said standing of the couch

"Hey guys remember you have to sleep in the same room" Ino said

" Yes we know that" Sasuke said taking Sakura to their room

"goodnight Sasu-kun" "goodnight Sakura-chan" and so they went to sleep & when he was asleep Sasuke didn't notice but he put his arms around her waist.

Haa! Hopee YoouLikee it (: Loobeyaa byee (:


	5. waking up

An: HEYY I NEED MOORE REVIEWS!! NOBODY IS READING THESE:'( 

"_Hey guys remember you have to sleep in the same room" Ino said _

" _Yes we know that" Sasuke said taking Sakura to their room_

"_Goodnight Sasu-kun" "goodnight Sakura-Chan" and so they went to sleep & when he was asleep Sasuke didn't notice but he put his arms around her waist._

' Mmm I feel so good & so warm, huh?' sakura inner self said and then she saw Sasuke's hands around her waist ' oh well I mean we are "married" so I could enjoyed this too' and then Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck

Sasuke was awake but didn't wanted her to notice this and when he saw what Sakura made he thought 'well I may enjoyed this like she is doing right?' and he wrapped one of his legs on top of her body :O wow Sasuke!! then they both slept for 3 more hours

"Mmm, Sasu – kun what time is it??"

"Mmm it doesn't matter we don't have to go to work right??"

"Hey tell me meanie!!"

" Jeez baby okay okay its umm 11:30." Sasuke told sakura

"Wow is totally late, hey babe nice legs" Sakura told Sasuke playfully

"Thank you very much" Sasuke said with a smirk in his face so unpredictable

' all this time I been here with Sakura, I feel like she is my… my… my soul mate.'

'**DAA THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE IN LOOOVE WITH HER' **his inner self said

' **Yeah... I think I should tell her today…**' sasuke told his inner self

' **yeah daa but don't tell her so abruptly you should umm make her dinner!' **his inner self told him

" yeah I'll do that" Sasuke said out loud without noticing that Sakura heard him

"you are doing what Sasu-kun?" Sakura asked a bit curious

"umm I'll make dinner today for you and me sweetheart." Sasuke told her with a sexy smirk

"yummy thanks babe" Sakura said winking an eye on him

"hey honey, can you make me a favor" Sasuke told Sakura with a face of please (:

"umm it depends" Sakura said

"depends on what" Sasuke asked

"well what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked

"I want you to… to… make hot cakes!! Please Sakura!! Please!! Yes baby??" Sasuke asked with a face of ' im starving'

"ohh.. sure baby anything for you."

"anything?" Sasuke said with a pervert look

"anything." Sakura said winking an eye on him

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'. bReaakFaast '.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

"here are your hotcakes baby" Sakura said handing the food she just prepared.

"aww thanks baby." Sasuke said happily eating

"do you like them?" Sakura asked a bit curious about Sasuke's answer

"nope… iLooveeTheem!!" Sasuke said giving Sakura a high five

"aaww thanks baby, im so happy" Sakura said standing up and hugging Sasuke.

"well I'm just telling the truth" taking Sakura's waist and pulling her to his lap and sitting her there.

"Sasu-kun" Sakura said with a seductive voice

"Sakura chan, you love my lap don't you?" Sasuke said in a very HOT voice

"yeah" she said touching one of his legs

Then Sasuke just started feeding Sakura of his own Hotcakes.

"mmm I love how you cook, you are an excellent wife." Sasuke said still holding Sakura by the waist sitting her on his lap.

"Like wise only that in a husband." Sakura told him.

" Sakura tonight we are going to eat because I'll make dinner okay?" Sasuke told her.

" it's a date then?" she told him

"it's a date honey" he said & gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'.'.'.

hooppe yoooOuu Liiikee it (; Pleaasee Reevieews I beeg yoOu!!


	6. SEXYday

Heey waassuup guys heey I want to tell you that I really need reevieews pLeeasee!! I Beeg Yoouuu '.

Froom thee Laast ChaaApteer,,

" _Sakura tonight we are going to eat because I'll make dinner okay?" Sasuke told her._

" _it's a date then?" she told him_

"_it's a date honey" he said & gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_-------------------------------_

" okay Sasu-kun" Sakura said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I want to see more of those kisses" Sasuke said seductively in her ear.

**Saakuura inneerseeLf **

'WTF , why did I did that!!'

'**oh well is not like you didn't like it'**

' I mean I liked it but..'

'**but what woman!?'**

'maybe he didn't like it'

'**what are you talking about look at his face he wants moooree!'**

'hmm well maybe he did I don't know I mean he invited me to a date'

'**damn right girl'**

' so maybe he does wants more'

' **know you are thinking with your head'**

**eend of saaAkuuraa's innertaaLkk**

"babe you alright?" sasuke asked her

"yeah yeah" sakura said

" be ready by 7:OO" sasuke told her in her ear seductively and giving her a peck really really close by her mouth.

"uhh su-re" Sakura said

At 7:OO 

I know too small but know really if you waAnt me to continue it a review if no i will not continue it.


	7. DATEstarts

iLooveeYoou (:

**THAANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS(:**

Finally you give me reviews! (; haahha they were uff a LOT! Thanks guys(:

Thaats soo SWEET

Mm okay noopee(;

"_uhh su-re" Sakura said_

_At 7:OO_

"come on Sakura." Sasuke said.

"im coming wait just a little" sakura said

"mm,, okay" Sasuke said in a bored way and went and sat on the couch.

"Okay! Im ready!" Sakura said walking down the stairs.

"wow you look hot baby" Sasuke said grabbing Sakura by the waist

"thanks Honey you look sexy too" Sakura said winking an eye on him.

SO THEN THEY STARTED

eating

talking

telling Jokes to each other

flirting

and finnaly after that Sakura was in Sasuke's leg (naughty girl)

"Sakura I want to tell you something" Sasuke told her in a serious voice.

"what is it Sasu-Kun"

"Sakura I.."

haaha bye I gotta go sorry (:

looveeyaa

pLeeaasee reviews(:


	8. umm do you¿

ilooveeYoou

iLooveeYouu iLooveeYouu iLooveeYouu iLooveeYouu 

hello!! Haaha thaanks for the reviews! Well the reason I didn't updated that much that day and I left like people said "cliffie" is because I had a party because well a goodbye party so I wasn't that inspired ' hehe well here's the chapter ENJOY!!

iLooveeYouu iLooveeYouu iLooveeYouu iLooveeYouu 

"_what is it Sasu-Kun"_

"_Sakura I.."_

-:-:-:-;- -:-:-:-;--:-:-:-;-

"IM PREGNANT!!" haahha im kidding (: it's a Jookee!! 

-:-:-:-;--:-:-:-;--:-:-:-;--:-:-:-;-

" I love you Sakura" sasuke said looking at sakura's eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke kun" and with that sakura jumped on Sasuke O and kissed him. The kiss had all the ingredients for a perfect kiss (: after 5 minutes they broke the kiss because they needed air.

"Sakura.."

"yes baby?" Sakura said looking at his eyes

"Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?"

"mm what did you said??"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"yesyesyes!!" and she started kissing him again.. (:

* * *

haaha this was a cliffie too (: buut I didn't wanted to have you like all stressed so I put what is going to happen (; haahha NEXT WEEK OR 2 WEEKS

A ** LONG **CHAPTER(: . well longer than this(:

But please

REVIEWS!!


	9. ANOTHERauthor note

ILooveeyoouu – i need ideeaaA's

Hey guys guees wat! Im going to continue the story but im running out of ideas :S pleaasee pLeeaaAsee! Give me ideas to includee )

I'll use most of them )

Thaankks & pleeaasee live suuggeestioons )


	10. whooa! what a morning!

Hey guys! Watsup ;D sorry for being late :S really that's why I made a really big fic :P well bigger than the other ones remember leave reviews if you want me to continue ;D

ILooveeYoou part 8 

"_Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yesyesyes!!" and she started kissing him again. (:_

* * *

2 weeks had pass after this (:

"Sasu-kun wake up" sakura said sitting in the bed telling sasuke to wake up.

" Naah" sasuke said thinking he was in his sleep.

"What??" sakura said putting her ear on his mouth.

" Sakura Uchiha you are hot" sasuke said smirking in his sleep.

"SASUKE WAKE UP!" sakura said blushing.

" Mm jeez sakura, you sure know how to wake up people" sasuke said stepping out of the bed.

" Breakfast is ready" Sakura said with a long smile in her face, that made sasuke smiled too.

"Mmm okay" sasuke said putting his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Come on sasuke, your breakfast is going to be cold." Sakura said walking to the kitchen with sasuke's arms still wrapped around her.

" What did you prepared baby?" sasuke told her in her ear seductively.

"Your favorite" sakura said smiling (:

" Thanks honey" sasuke said kissing her cheek (way OC D haha)

**Then after some flirting [& eating.**

"Mmm. why don't we use the computer?" sakura said.

"Okay lets go." And both went to the computer room entering to the messenger.

**In the room they're where 2 laptops so each one entered to their msn.**

* * *

Sasuke has just signed in

Sakura has just signed in

Weapon mistress t&n: watsup guys!

Sasuke: hn..

Sakura: sasuke!

Sasuke: what??

Sakura: nothing baby (:

Neji t&n: god sasuke you let her tell you baby :O 

Sasuke: hnn

Sakura: Hey im going to change my nick BRB

Sasuke: alright

Naruto n&h: watsup teme! Hinata chan is with me right know ;D

Sasuke: dobe!

Neji t&n : what the hell are you doing with my sister!

Ino s&I :hey sup! Wat are we doing today ??

Sakura s&s ilooveyouu : there(:

Ino S&I : aawee what a cute nick forehead!

Sakura s&s ilooveyouu : thanks pig(:

Sasuke : okay brb

Sakura s&s ilooveyouu : wat is he doing??

Ino S&I : I don't know im not with him

Sakura s&s ilooveyouu : pff okay.

Shika S&I has just signed in

Shika S&I : brb

Naruto H&N : okay were is he going??

Ino S&I : too lazy to even talk in msn :S

Sasuke S&S iloveyou 2 baby : there ;D

Sakura s&s ilooveyouu : aawee ) I love my boyfriend :D

Ino S&I : hey guys we are going to your house! At 8 pm for a slumber party! So prepare

Ino S&I has just left

And everyone left the conversation

"Okay lets go prepare before they come."

"before"

And then he grabbed her by her head and gave her a full make out session.

* * *

**There was the make out yOu wanted:D**

**Leave reviews! **


	11. COMING SOON!

IM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING ANYMORE!

I HAD AN AUTHOR BLOCK! IM SO SORRY!):

CAN YOU GIVE ME SOME TIPS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?

THANKS & I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER(!

DEARLY,

FUNNYTHINGJEALOUSY;♥


	12. NAUGHTYgrocery

_Ino S&I: hey guys we are going to your house! At 8 pm for a slumber party! So prepare_

_Ino S&I has just left_

* * *

"Holly shit! We need to buy lots of stuff! Come on sasuke pass me the phone" sakura said looking for the pizza's number

"Jeez relax just tell them to bring stuff" he said in a boring voice

" Relax, relax?! I haven't seen them in 2 weeks! Okay I'll relax hey we can go out of the house right?"

" I think we can come on let's go to the supermarket" sasuke said grabbing the cars keys.

♥_There was a Ferrari outside the house._

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said putting her hands around his waist

" Yes baby?" he said curiously

"I love you so much"sakura said giving him a kiss on this cheek

" I love you more thanks for loving me you don't know how much you mean to me." Sasuke said kissing her in the lips.

" Aaw I Love you too darling." Sakura said entering to the red Ferrari (hh)

* * *

" Is that Sasuke Uchiha with the girl Sakura Haruno?" a lady said

" Yeah I think they are dating looking by the way he is possessively grabbing her waist." Another Lady said

" Yeah I think he got her pregnant and is going to ask her to marry her he he look he is getting red and so is she! I think they are buying a pregnancy test aren't they?"

"No, I think they are going to buy some condoms, he looks like a guy that really like's sex isn't he?"

" Yeah I think he is like a sex god" the lady commented.

"COULD YOU SHUT UP!?" sasuke said with his face really red

"Ooh I think he is mad, lets go" the lady said to the other lady as they left the store.

_

* * *

After buying the groceries_

" So sasuke is it truth you like sex a lot and you are a sex god?" sakura said looking at sasuke embarrassed by that comment.

" I don't know we'll just have to see and you tell me" sasuke said winking his eye to sakura causing her to blush.

* * *

_I know_ it has been long time I haven't uploaded and **I'm really sorry**  
So **review**and tell me if the story!

_from;  
_**teqila shots♥**


End file.
